undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Sans/In Battle
Sans is widely considered the most powerful enemy in the game among players, and he is the final boss of the Genocide Route, despite the fact that his CHECK claims that he is "the easiest enemy". This is most likely because Sans only has 1 HP and 1 DEF. Much like his brother, Sans uses bones in his attacks and uses blue mode. Sans, however, uses faster and trickier attacks, frequently switching between blue and red mode. He also uses straight beam projectiles that emerge from skeletal faces, known as "Gaster Blaster". Sans' method of fighting can be seen as an opposite to Photoshop Flowey's fighting style. Whereas Flowey fights the player using bullet hell techniques, Sans utilizes gravity to make his attacks require platforming skills, such as making the player jump through 'gaps' between bones, jumping onto platforms, and slamming the player's Soul against the wall of the bullet box. While his attacks only deal 1 damage at a time, they ignore invincibility, allowing him to deal a punishing amount of damage. He also has an effect known as Karmic Retribution, which can be likened to how you take damage in the Mother franchise, with the health bar emptying over time after the initial hit does the damage. This effect is actually helpful, as it can allow you to survive more time in Sans's attacks. Similarly, while he genuinely does actually have 1 HP and 1 DEF, he will dodge the player's every attack without fail until the very end; no other monster does this. In order to progress with the fight, the player must keep attacking Sans, as he "can't dodge forever.". Sans immediately starts off the battle with his "strongest attack"; an array of bones and beams, and is the only enemy in the game that has the first turn rather than the player, which can catch the unwary off-guard. In addition, if the player loses to Sans and re-fights him, he skips the last part of his pre-fight dialogue. Eventually Sans will offer mercy, and if accepted, he turns the entire box into a bone cage that cannot be avoided and will completely drain the player's HP to 0. The Game Over screen will then appear with a sped up version of Dogsong instead of the regular game over theme, and will instead read "geeettttttt dunked on!!!". This means Sans must be killed to continue past him in the Genocide route. Should the player survive this (via cheating), Sans will eventually remove the bones from the box, but the player will be trapped in the box and nothing will happen after that, forcing the player to restart. Continuing to attack will continue the battle. This part of the fight has Sans constantly flickering with the screen as he transitions his attacks, uses his beams more often, and even attack the player as they scroll through the menu. Once the player survives his final attack, Sans will use his "special attack": literally nothing and not ending his turn, preventing the player from accessing the menu, hoping for the player to become bored as time flies. After several minutes and dialogue, Sans will eventually fall asleep, allowing the player to push the Bullet Board towards the fight button; Sans will wake up and dodge the first attack, however the cursor is still on the FIGHT button and the game automatically attacks, instantly finishing him off for good. Unlike most enemies, however, he first "bleeds" (which is presumed to be ketchup) then limps offscreen, rambling and asking his dead brother if he'd like to get anything from Grillby's, upon which the player gains an auto-level to level 20. Quotes Pre-Fight * heya. * you've been busy, huh? * ... * so, i've got a question for ya. * do you think even the worst person can change...? * that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? * heh heh heh heh... * all right. * well, here's a better question. * do you wanna have a bad time? * 'cause if you take another step forward... * you are REALLY not going to like what happens next. * welp. * sorry, old lady. * this is why i never make promises. 1 * heya. * you look frustrated about something. * guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh? 2 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row * suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. * all right. * how 'bout we make it a third? 3 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row * ... * hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway? * wanna help me find out? 4 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row * quice? frice? * welp, won't have to use it again anyways. 5 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row * convenient, huh? that's one for each finger. * but soon... 6 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row * that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand. * but soon... 7 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row * hey, that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number. * who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot... 8 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row * that's the number of fingers on a spider. * but soon... 9 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row * nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry. * or was it ten? 10 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row * hey, congrats! the big one-oh! * let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. * we can have pie, and hot dogs, and... * hmmm... wait. something's not right. * you don't have any friends. 11 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row * well, give or take. * there's nuance to this stuff. * don't think i'll be able to count very well from here. * count for me, ok? * we'll start from 12. 12 and beyond * let's just get to the point. Sans, then reload the game without saving and refight him * ... * that expression that you're wearing... * ... * well, i won't grace it with a description refight 2 and beyond * ... * that expression that you're wearing... * ... * you're really kind of a freak, huh? Fight * it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... * Should be burning in hell. on first and second fights with him ** huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first. fight with Sans ** anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out. why not relax and take a load off? the player tries to skip the dialogue ** here we go. other fight with Sans * ready? player has already beat Sans once ** here we go. * what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it? Attack * our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... Attack * until suddenly, everything ends. Attack * heh heh heh... that's your fault isn't it? Attack * you can't understand how this feels. Attack * knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset. Attack * look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. Attack * and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. Attack * cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? Attack * to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. Attack * ... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know. Attack * all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore. Attack * ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen. Attack ** i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier. time reaching the Spare option ** friendship... it's really great, right? let's quit fighting. other time reaching the Spare option * welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh? Attack ** woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay? appears in place if the player previously accepted his Spare option *''... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal.'' Spare * sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this. Attack * and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends. Attack * but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy. Attack * you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT. Attack * and that day's TODAY. Attack * cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out. Attack * and if you keep pushing me... then i'll be forced to use my special attack. Attack * yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die. Attack * well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack! Attack * huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing. * yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche? * you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit. * i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolute NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you "can"... ... you "have to". * but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else. * heh, didja really think you would be able Attack * ... ... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything? Attack Flavor Text * The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage. Check * Can't keep dodging forever. Keep attacking. Check * You feel like you're gonna have a bad time. ''Neutral * ''You felt your sins crawling on your back. Neutral * You felt your sins weighing on your neck. Neutral * The REAL battle finally begins. ''Neutral * ''Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time. Neutral * Sans is starting to look really tired. Neutral * KARMA coursing through your veins. ''Neutral * ''Doomed to death of KARMA! Neutral * ''Sans is preparing something. ''Neutral Category:Encounters